Lips of an Angel
by l'Ange de Morte
Summary: Harry receives a latenight Floo call from an old flame. Pairings: HG, RHr, implied HHr. Set postWar, maybe 22, 23 years old. Song fic to Hinder’s Lips of an Angel”.


Lips of an Angel

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. The song "Lips of an Angel" is sung by (and presumably owned) by Hinder. Song lyrics are in italics.

Summary: Harry receives a late-night Floo call from an old flame. Pairings: H/G, R/Hr, implied H/Hr. Set post-War, maybe 22, 23 years old. Song fic to Hinder's "Lips of an Angel".

Rating: T

Harry rolled over and sighed softly, getting quietly out of bed. He walked into the kitchen, not needing a light to find his way due to the many insomnia-filled nights he spent the same way. He opened the ice-box and got a drink, wincing at the bright light that briefly flared on before he hurriedly closed the door. He sat down at the table and sighed, pressing the cool bottle to his forehead. He had thought he would be happy with Ginny, he really had, but… there was just something missing.

He was distracted from his depressing thoughts by a soft buzzing noise from the living room, indicating that someone was trying to Floo him. He walked over to the fireplace quickly, trying to keep Ginny from waking up. "Yes, hello?" he said, accepting the call, wondering, as he did so, who was calling him at 2 a.m.

"Harry! Thank Merlin you answered, I just—I had to talk to someone, and—and you were the only one that I could think of!" Hermione sobbed, tears pooling in her beautiful brown eyes.

_  
Honey why you calling me so late  
__It's kinda hard to talk right now  
__Honey why you crying is everything okay  
__I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
__Well, my girl's in the next room  
__Sometimes I wish she was you  
__I guess we never really moved on  
__It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
__It sounds so sweet  
__Coming from the lips of an angel  
__Hearing those words it makes me weak  
__And I never wanna say goodbye  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
__With the lips of an angel_

"Her-_Hermione_?! What, what's wrong? Are you alright? Why are you crying? Did something happen to Ron?" Harry asked in shock. He couldn't believe that his angel was calling him. He had thought of her so often, wished for her so badly, but he never wanted her to be upset.

At the mention of Ron's name, she cried even harder. "Oh H-Harry, h-he, he—he _beat_ me yesterday! He-I—I don't know what happened, he just-just came home so _angry_, and I—" at this point, Hermione let fall the Glamourie that she had been wearing, and Harry let out a gasp, quickly followed by a Silencing charm sent at the bedroom door. Her certainly didn't need Ginny to wake up for this.

"Hermione, why don't you come through the fire and let me help you?" he asked her gently. Her nose clearly looked broken, she had a gash on her forehead, and her eyes were so black and swollen shut it was a miracle she could see, her front teeth were missing—and that was just her face!

--So Hermione came though the Floo, and Harry patched her up gently, talking quietly to her the whole time. She slowly stopped crying, and told Harry that this was the first time that it had happened, that Ron had never been violent towards her before. Could it have been a spell, a curse, to make him act like this? Harry didn't know, and Hermione wanted to find out. So, after being healed, she bravely went back through the Floo, to face her husband, Ron, again, to find out why he had treated her like that. Harry wanted her to at least stay the night, but Hermione wanted to go then, before she lost her nerve. So she left.--

.. A Week Later ..

Harry was once more slumped at the kitchen table. He had slept even worse than usual this week, not knowing if Hermione was okay or what had happened with Ron to treat her like that. Harry had always loved Hermione, but he had never told her, thinking that she and Ron were meant to be together. Besides… there were little hints in how Hermione treated him that let him know that she knew, but that she wasn't in love with him.

Ginny, of course, never suspected any of this. Harry loved her of course, it was just… it was just that he loved Hermione longer. He had loved her for as long as he could remember, loved her intelligence, her looks, the way she had always stood by him and supported him, the way she had always done what she could for him, even when it went against what she thought was right.

The living room started buzzing quietly, and Harry leapt for the Floo.

_  
It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
__And yes I've dreamt of you too  
__And does he know you're talking to me  
__Will it start a fight  
__No I don't think she has a clue  
__Well my girl's in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you  
__I guess we never really moved on  
__It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
__It sounds so sweet  
__Coming from the lips of an angel  
__Hearing those words it makes me weak  
__And I never wanna say goodbye  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
__With the lips of an angel _

"Hermione! Are you alright? What happened? Why did Ron treat you like that? Is he—angry with me for helping you?"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said breathlessly, her eyes glowing. Harry swallowed with difficulty; it was so hard to talk to Hermione, after dreaming of her, thinking of her, and knowing she could never be his. "Harry, Ron apologized, he said he'd never do it again! He was under a lot of pressure at work, and he had gotten hexed with some unrecognizable spell that made him act like that! When I Flooed over here, he realized what he had done, and went straight to St. Mungo's to be treated. And oh, Harry, we made up, and it was so—so—so _wonderful_! And now I'm pregnant! Harry, if it is a boy, can I name him after you?" Hermione chattered happily, not seeing Harry's eyes slowly becoming blanker and blanker.

"Of course, Hermione. I would be honoured."

After a few more moments of chit-chat, Hermione shut off her Floo. Harry stood in the living room, staring blankly at his fireplace, watching it slowly fade into embers and coals. He shook his head and laughed bitterly, quietly. He knew better than that His angel would ever love him as more than a friend, but… but he had always hoped. It was such an empty hope. After all, he had a beautiful wife sleeping in the other room, he didn't need anyone else. He just could not convince his heart of that.

_  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
__It sounds so sweet  
__Coming from the lips of an angel  
__Hearing those words it makes me weak  
__And I never wanna say goodbye  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
__With the lips of an angel  
__(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
__With the lips of an angel  
__Honey why you calling me so late_

**The End**

A/N: This is a one-shot, written for two reasons: To show that I can write a story with straight characters in the HP world, and to get this song off of constant replay in my head. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review with any comments you might have. If you are signed in and have PMs enabled, I will reply to your reviews. Thank you.

--Lexx


End file.
